


[麦藏]Summer Crazy

by d826399750



Series: 麦藏 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *夏季运动会皮肤设定，马术项目选手麦克雷×弓箭项目选手半藏





	[麦藏]Summer Crazy

幸好组委会提供的安全套还够多。  
麦克雷解开马裤的皮带，用牙撕开包装，小心地不让润滑液流到嘴里。他的小美人因为长途跋涉水土不服，加上被时差弄乱了生物钟，上午练习的时候脚步虚浮老是打滑，连带撞得作为骑手的他腿间一片红肿。更让人尴尬的是，胯下的器官在马鞍多余的摩擦之下不老实地蠢蠢欲动起来，终于到了急需解决的地步。  
好在他有下酒菜。趁昨天小美人被拉去做身体检查，他去看了一上午半藏的练习。与永远带着野性气息的马术不同，即便作为竞技项目，射箭仍保留了浓厚的传统的影子，即使比不上已经能称为礼仪的传统弓道，所追求的目的并非更高、更快、更强，而是更为单纯的：平静，准确，一发必中。  
麦克雷喜欢看半藏射箭，他每每赞叹于恋人的身姿——两脚开立，身体微倾，站立如倾枝松柏，平举起他的爱弓，右手三指扣弦拉开弧度，瞳孔在瞬间收缩，腹部、背部、胸前肌肉一齐绷紧，伸直的左臂上龙鳞丛丛绽起，随着手指的松开，极东之地的山岚卷缠着箭支，划破热带草原干燥温暖的空气，在麦克雷反应过来之前，稳稳地钉在了环靶中央。  
他在心中大声喝彩。但随着练习的深入，欲望一点点从下体升了起来，常年包裹着本国弓道服的半藏换上参赛服装的身姿实在太过耀眼，他发现他想将恋人按倒在地，用弓弦将他的双手拧在背后，撕烂他运动衫的短裤，从后面插进那具汗津津的肢体中，让他脖颈屈起如手中的反曲弓，裹在护胸中的肌肉色情地颤动着，被自己抚摸，被自己抽插得喘息连连，最后将自己下体存满的情欲全部射在他贴身内裤上，让那深色布料上布满白浊的淫荡痕迹，东方人嘶哑地呻吟着，勃起的器官在他的玩弄下颤抖着射出一股股精液，顺着大腿流到脚踝，弄湿裹着他脚踝的鞋袜……  
就快到了，麦克雷加快了手中的动作，安全套随着手指动作发出淫靡的水响，龟头顶端充血涨红，吐出亮晶晶的黏液来。视野朦胧间那人的身形越来越清晰，自己的喘息声在耳边回荡，他想干半藏，他现在就想干他，想让弓手在他身下承接着自己已经快要兜不住的欲望，被自己按在面前狠狠地贯穿，精水混着肠液将休息室的椅面流得满满当当时，臀缝间的小口还紧紧箍着自己的阴茎，又热又烫，怎么也不愿松开——  
“吱呀——”  
门轴转动的声音如惊雷一般碾过他的外耳道，麦克雷的胃部缩成一团，在被吓得软下来之前首先选择了闭紧双腿往后退去，另只手手忙脚乱地寻找着皮带扣，虽然手上还抓着自己上了满膛保险全开马上就要开火的老二。他一闪身躲在衣柜后面，偷偷用眼角地望向门，惊乍的表情在看清楚来人后,却变成了满脸坏笑。  
他早就该猜出来人是谁；这个空置的休息室是他俩一同发现的，那时候他们第一天入住，就遇上了一群过分关心他俩私生活的狗仔，麦克雷跟着他左闪右避闯进这里，气喘吁吁地痛骂了好一会，但双方都没有流露出要把这里作为幽会地点的意图——麦克雷从柜门后面探出头来，对着来人挥了挥干净的那只手：“嗨……嗨。”  
下酒菜看着他还没穿好的裤子，狐疑地扫视了一圈休息室，抽了抽鼻子。他甚至还背着弓，箭袋挂在腰侧，手上抓着没喝完的半瓶水，看上去是刚从靶场出来。麦克雷完全放下了心，让皮带松松垮垮地耷拉在腰间，露出兴致昂扬的部分，反正对方也不知道看过多少次。  
他有点讶异自己看到半藏的时候居然没什么反应，只是感觉下半身还被紧身裤裹住的那部分突然燥热起来。  
“你在这里干什么？”日本选手脸上的表情像是中学教师发现了学生收藏的成人杂志。麦克雷举起两手耸了耸肩，安全套里的东西跟着甩动，“我在这儿想你。”  
“……”  
“真的。”实在是真得不能再真。半藏看上去正在努力抑制翻白眼的冲动，他深深吸了一口气：“你怎么不关门？”  
“我挂个‘故障中请勿使用’的牌子，没想到你这么热情地就闯了进来……”  
“你是说这个？”半藏的视线投向脚边的塑料牌，“我看不明白，这是西班牙语么？”他的语气中第一次带上了犹疑。  
“葡萄牙语。”麦克雷纠正道。只用吸吸鼻子，伴侣身上混着汗味和肥皂味的独特气息马上就清晰起来，后味仿若清新的松木，看来即使身在这个热带国家，他热爱焚香的习惯仍旧没有改变。麦克雷伸手拂去鼻尖上不存在的灰尘，他想，我太高看自己了，阴茎上面的塑料薄膜耷拉着发出一阵阵凉意，被那人视线时不时投来的视线粘住，烫得有些发痛。  
“喂，半藏，过来吧。”邀请脱口而出，把发起人也吓了一跳。

“……你在说什么傻话。”短须修饰的精悍面容本应看不出什么面色变化，但弓手连耳朵都涨成了粉红色，麦克雷不等他多想，一股脑说了下去：“我是说，自从第一天那事之后，我们就没碰过对方了是吧。连手腕都没碰过，是的，连能看到你的机会都少。好吧，我是说……”  
我是说，你也是一样，对不对？他深深地想道。  
随后他突然想到多年前两人初次见面的时候，年轻的岛田裹在弓道服里，用袖子的一侧敛住弓，从道场另一头投来鹰隼般的目光，眼神里带着满满的不信任，而麦克雷也是用这样恳切的眼神回应他，来吧，请倾听我的请求，来到我身边。  
最终，历史又重演了一遍。  
半藏似乎想尽可能想坐远点儿，但他发现自己刚放下弓和箭袋，差点还没解下指套，就被一把拉过去，手被拢着，罩住在视野中烧了很久的东西，美国人的手隔着衬衫紧紧环住他的腰，发出忘乎所以的喘息声——对方实在是太喜欢自己用虎口圈住那儿、粗糙而带着茧印的指尖摩擦龟头的感觉了，宝贝你真棒的赞颂一声高过一声，滚热的气息喷在他脖颈上，胡须碾过他裸露在外的肌肤。  
他有些犹疑地扯下安全套（对方差点要叫出声来），握住掌心间的硬挺手掌使力，依靠那人溢出的呻吟和身体的颤动判断应该在哪处施以更多的刺激。牛仔浑身都在抖，他手毫不顾忌地伸进半藏的裤缝握住对方的臀，这儿有力的缩夹每每让他紧绷的精关瞬间融化，炸成天边一朵朵雪白的烟花。  
“我的甜心，岛田先生，宝贝，快坐上来……”弓手的短裤被拉了下来，没费什么力他就把半藏抱到自己的大腿上，隔着内裤揉搓那条胯下的巨龙。好家伙，他的内裤已经被顶端洇湿了，麦克雷简直得意于自己在午间的休息室里也能唤起恋人的情欲，他真想立刻想把半藏含进去，用舌尖在那块水渍上打着转，让他扣着自己的后脑抵着自己的喉咙在自己嘴里来一发，但现在不行，现在他第一紧急的事务是处理自己被打断的即将爆炸的情欲。  
两人的手十指交扣，紧紧握住。麦克雷手茧的位置与半藏不同，面积更大，而且更柔软些，此时他正忙于一遍遍碾过握在指间的两根柱体，让半藏兴奋得条条血管绽起，嘴里的喘息带上更浓厚的水声——想也没想，他把那悦耳的情欲声堵回自己嘴里，尽情地吸吮恋人嘴里的津液，稍微浇熄心中滚滚燃烧的烈火。  
要是组委会还提供跳蛋就好了，我会让他更爽，麦克雷不禁想道。天哪，我们居然都没有考虑可能会有人发现的问题，这太过疯狂，也太过美好了。  
汗液从半藏的鬓角流下，他贴得很近，跪坐在自己面前，衬衫掀起到护胸紧裹的地方，方便自己扣着他的后脑勺仔细亲吻，或是伸手揉捏他的胸膛。脑子里的绮念一条条成真，麦克雷兴奋得几乎要发疯，他干脆把那碍事的短裤一把扯到脚踝，柱体插进半藏裹着袜子的脚踝和下阴组成的甜蜜空间里。就男人而言岛田的臀部简直称得上丰满浑圆，此时正无力地扭动着，夹住他滴着粘液的粗大器官，我想干他，我一开始就想干他，麦克雷心中的叫嚣如掌声雷动又如战鼓隆隆，他龟头正顶着那处销魂乡的入口，穴口的褶皱正一张一缩细细碾着，撩拨自己潮湿的顶端，我受不了，我要插进去，插进那世间最暖热紧致的所在狠狠抽插，让我被那里整根吞没，被那里持续不断地吸吮，直到绞尽汁液、在软腔里射得空空荡荡，被龙一滴不剩地吞吃进肚里，失去意识为止……  
“别……别插进来，麦克雷，别插进来。”  
下身燃烧的满腔大火被泼了一盆冰水。半藏颤抖着，手肘的动作却是再明显不过的推拒。麦克雷感到自己的声音像是从地下传来，虚无缥缈，仿佛弥散在空气中：“为什么？”  
“下午是……源氏的半决赛……”  
砰。  
坏掉的雪莉酒的气味充满了鼻腔，他差点承受不住，心中的叫嚣化为了怪兽的嘶吼，手间箍住对方的力道不由得加紧了许多倍。对方的眉头紧紧皱起，嘴上却还继续低声解释着：“票源太紧张了，我没买到……得早点儿去击剑馆⋯”  
“……为什么？”  
同在日本代表队里，要让那边给安排一个亲友席位应该是很简单的事情，还可以坐得更近，更加清楚地看清源氏的每一个动作……  
啊！他看着半藏的表情，突然明白了。  
这个笨蛋。对方移开视线不愿意与他正对，耳朵却已经涨得通红，他早该习惯恋人的别扭，早该猜到他别扭得甚至不想让源氏知道自己会来看他的比赛。  
“好好好，不进去就不进去。”麦克雷忍不住想笑，他刻意去舔对方脸上烧红得最厉害的部分，弄得半藏不得不使劲躲避着他黏腻腻的亲吻，他偏过头让麦克雷咬他的颈侧，一边生硬地抛下一句：“谢谢你。”  
想了想，又加上一句更生硬的“对不起。”  
麦克雷无奈地咧了咧嘴，他真是拿半藏一丁点儿办法都没有。这样也不坏，恋人股间粘稠如蜜糖，臀被自己扣在掌心，他绷着尾椎，有意地夹碾自己左右碾磨。麦克雷下身的欲火仍雄炽地燃烧着，但之前的满心渴求不知为何居然得到了一丝满足——这丝满足像一枚清爽的薄荷糖嵌在两人紧密贴合的地方，安抚着刚才绷紧的神经，太阳穴上的青筋慢慢消退，本来发酸的舌底里竟然泛出甜味来，他扳过半藏的下巴，碰碰弓手沾着汗水的鼻尖：“夹紧点儿，先让我来一发……”  
对方将下巴靠在他肩膀上，用粗声喘息和腰肢的晃动代替了回答，自己只能看见他发热涨红的耳垂，一缕青丝缠在上面——半藏的头发平日往往扎起来垂成马尾，今天因为训练捆成一束紧贴在脑后，随着身体起伏动作几乎要完全披散开来，他连忙托住恋人的后脑，将那一头汗湿的黑发拢在手中，藤黄的发带底端顺着肩膀落入两人身体间，撩得身体胸口和腹肌阵阵发痒。麦克雷一边送出亲吻，一边肆无忌惮地继续欺负着那人的会阴和穴口，撞得那儿发红发热，两人的体液混在一块儿淌到运动短裤上。  
或许是椅子摇得太过分，靠在上面的箭袋被带着节奏的震荡带动，哗啦一声散落下来，箭支在休息室的地板上铺了一地。半藏挣扎着想要站起身，麦克雷连忙按住他的肩膀，贴着耳朵承诺“我会注意不踩上去的，先忍忍，待会再帮你收拾”之类的话。正午的阳光顺着天窗照在散落一地的龙鳞上，给那些羽毛织成的灰色纹理镀上一抹碎金的光带，一鳞一羽都纤毫毕现——但麦克雷看到的只有箭身中段那块地方，每一支上都刻上了主人名字的小小字母，H·S，在阳光下像被金线蚀刻，映得整支箭都熠熠生辉起来。  
你箭袋里的每一支箭，你这辈子挽过的所有弓矢，都带着你的名字，射入了我的胸口。  
“晚上……晚上在房间等我，我来找你……”连邀约都说得断断续续，麦克雷简直不知道是恨不得将人揉进自己体内，还是想融化在他的怀抱中。半藏的臀被他紧紧锢住，听见耳边龙的喘息尾音越来越高，里面水汽蒸腾得像是在行云布雨，时候快要到了，身下的美妙夹角马上就要把自己逼上疯狂的顶端，他全身绷紧如同越过最后几栏似的，大口大口吸入的空气充满了整个肺部，却又不死心地攫住对方微微有些发肿的唇，想将所有的一切解决在这个吻里——  
——从两人嘴间溢出了一丝不知是释然还是无奈的叹息。朦胧间麦克雷感到有人移开了唇，顺着他的唇髭、下巴，一路向下到喉结，他的手被那人抓住放在另一个地方，在那儿隔着护胸他也能感到有什么东西在震动，激烈得如马蹄哒哒，一下接一下地敲击在他的掌心，越来越快越来越快，直到他攀上那个让他一时失去意识的点，喉结上的舔吻变成了咬噬，半藏在他释放的时候一口咬在了他的喉间。

“！哈，你可真是……”  
勉强睁开了半边眼睛，他抬起手指想擦掉睫毛上的东西，可惜手指间也满是浓稠的粘液——将精液弄上去的人眼睛却比他闭得还紧，全身上下百分之百的羞耻感都涌到了脸上，两手抓住椅子边缘向后退却，将刚射过的器官夹在腿缝间不敢见人。之前约定的为他解决，半藏几乎是刚被吮了几下就射精了，高潮时他的恋人用手背遮住眼睛全身颤抖，股间早就是掩盖不住的一塌糊涂，麦克雷最受不了的就是他这样陷入情欲中挣脱不得的样子，像他刚才故意将精液浇在半藏臀上一样，他在最后一瞬扯下安全套、让弓手的精液一滴不剩地浇在脸上，沿着胡须滑落，让自己能够舔着嘴角品尝他的味道，得意地看着那总是清亮锐利的眼里淌出的一点两点羞耻，像蜜糖一般甜美动人。  
牛仔站起身，他心情大好，一边吮着手指间的美味，一边将皮带松松垮垮地挂在腰间，就这么趿着鞋敞着裆，小心地绕开地上的箭矢，走向休息室的盥洗盆。  
半藏仍躺在长椅上平复喘息，浑身汗淋淋的像是刚从云雨之间游出的龙，过了好一会儿，他才把手背从脸上拿下来，用小臂撑起身体，将皱成一团的短裤套上，忍着不适半跪在地，拾捡自己散落一地的器械。等捡到最后一支，手间的箭羽却划过了一双马靴的鞋面，半藏惊讶地抬起头，发现马术选手有些尴尬地站在他面前，裤子仍然没系紧，他挠挠头，脸上还挂着精液，带着出现几率十分稀微的局促表情：“水龙头里没水……”  
“………………”  
最后是剩下的半瓶水救了命，但也仅仅足够勉强洗清面部和手，弓手的深色短裤仍然可疑地渗出几块湿淋淋的白斑，只好用弓和箭袋遮住，走起来的脚步别扭得像是在跳芭蕾，更别提那人手还贴着他的腰，时不时这儿拧一下，那儿摸一把，在没人注意的转瞬间占他的便宜。  
“说好了，晚上见。”他们在一楼楼梯前分开，牛仔将手伸过来握了一握，掌心里带着温暖的汗液和其他东西的粘稠。半藏习惯性地叹了口气，他装作不知道心头隐隐的一丝雀跃是从何而来，背着弓和箭袋走回自己的房间——首先要将自己清理干净，才能赶赴下午和夜晚的邀约。

END.


End file.
